


Gojyo's musings

by akira



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira/pseuds/akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>introspective gojyos are lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gojyo's musings

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back in 2011

It is the middle of the night when you wake up, you lie in the dark wondering why your conscious when you realize that you've been crying in your sleep again and laugh bitterly to yourself. The noise that emerges from your throat is loud in the silence of the night and slightly hoarse telling you that you've been calling out in your sleep again as well which you guess makes it a good thing that you live alone on the outskirts of town. Heh wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone with the tragic comedy that your life has become. Your a hard young man still a scared child inside not that you’d ever admit it. A grown man who cries in his sleep haunted by green eyes that are so familiar yet you know you've never actually seen them and with your luck they probably don’t even exist. Pathetic. Always pining for a love that doesn’t exist, will never exist no matter how much you want it to and as your drifting back to sleep you wonder why you bother to keep on living.


End file.
